Dark Twin
by Narokatae
Summary: Post Movieverse, I am new at this, please enjoy the story, reviews welcome.  A surprising twist to the Allspark saga, CharliexOptimus rating T
1. Chapter 1

Post Movie verse, interesting twist to the Allspark Saga. CharliexOptimus Rated T. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Transfomers, Hasbro, just the imagination to expand on the fantasy.

Charlie breathed in as she squeezed through the small gap in the huge factory doors. Everyone she knew told her that one day she'd land in deep with her mostly illegal nocturnal wanderings, still as she had chosen a delectable solitary life of an artist that wasn't many people.

'Wow' she thought, the not inconsiderable amount of trouble she'd taken to get into this place was worth it. Quickly she looked around and found a rusting drum to seat her as she worked. The light was fantastic, twenty minutes more and it would be gone. Propping her pad across her knee she began to draw. The large windows taking shape as her pencil flew across the page. As she did this she memorised the hues and shades of the fading day.

She could almost see the men, long gone now, who had worked here, and she drew them in her mind, grime slick on their sweating bodies, shadowed by the furnaces which had been their livelihoods. Seeing the empty spaces once again filled with the huge fires that spewed the white hot metal, pounded by human strength, into the huge girders for the skyscraper boom, that golden age was long gone and the men who toiled here with it, leaving this place unused, exposed to the elements and rotting into nothing.

The only sounds in this quiet, crumbling monolith to industry was the squeaking of rats, the wind whistling through the missing panes and running free through the building, and occasionally the sound of metal as it quit it's rotting position and clattered to it's new resting place.

She sucked in her breath as the huge doors clanged open and quickly ducked down behind the barrel she'd been sitting one, quietly packing her art stuff away. Mildly cursing, "Shit", maybe this was her time to get into the trouble her friends had warned her about. The roar of engines flowed past her and ceased some distance beyond her.

Charlie peered around the barrels but the gloom had increased in depth so that she could not see past a couple of feet. Deciding that now was a good time as any to leave, she surreptitiously, moved around and past her previous position, keeping to the walls that were as much a friend to her as they were to whoever had invaded the factory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The sound echoed across the universe, the silent scream only she could hear. She felt his agony before she heard it; it pulsed through her, causing convulsions she was unable to control, the tremors ripping through the planet around her. If she could she would have thrown her head back and howled like a wounded animal. Her dark twin, the devil to her angel, her lover, gone. This pain resonated through the worlds and the only entity aware of its suffocating presence was her alone.

She had to know, she had to find out.

Above her, the creatures of the planet had fled, running from the quakes that sundered the land for the first time. Millennia ago, Primus created the Allspark, as far as memories had been able to remember but at the time of the Allspark's birth there was also the Star Spark. Before the Allspark was lost to the realms of space there were two creators, she was the light to his darkness ensuring balance and beauty. Xaaron knew of her existence. In the time that elapsed she forgot her origins, forgot the meaning of her name, forgot everything but the darkness, in the empty coldness of space she yearned for him, she felt hollow, Yet Xaaron had jettisoned her in the desolate space between worlds, forever exile from Cybertron. Unbeknownst to Xaaron, his actions unbalanced everything, ultimately leading to the destruction of Cybertron.

In time Xaaron forgot her existence, lost centuries before Orion Pax became the greatest Prime Cybertron had ever known. The only thing she could feel was her instinct to create. Caught in the gravitational pull of a newly born star, gripped in the centre of preternaturally heated gas and swirling matter she became the core of a brand new planet.

Over time the world cooled and settled around her, creation began, tendrils of energy seeped from her, up through the crust, pooling on the surface, kick starting the evolutionary process. On this world, nothing harmed other organisms, all was good, no storms, no fear, harmony reigned, and there was no evil, no hatred, and no balance.

Her instinctual need satiated, she slept, insulated in her core of earth. She slumbered for aeons, woken once by a million voices screaming out, seeing somehow the destruction of Cybertron. Dully, she did nothing, knowing that this was inevitable, written in stone like an ancient prophecy.

Now she had awoken, liquid once again seeped out beneath the large cube, larger in size than the Allspark, a hollow space for the dark to her light, the moment of creation sparked when they were brought together, the Mother and Father of the all things Cybertronian.

The liquid reached upwards, defying gravity, running up the cube. Almost invisible in the ghostly white and silver sheen of the cube. Anyone watching would have seen a column of liquid reaching up, stretching until it would have a cast a gargantuan shadow had the light not been so pervasive. The column solidified, cracking into place, sinews, musculature and flesh forming, imitating the forms used to populate a long gone planet.

She finally stood tall and white, shrouded in a silver glow, etched with the markings of the object beneath her, the object that had been her refuge for millions of years. Forcing her way through the torn crusts, she reached the surface. Looking around her, she finally felt the beauty of this planet with its muted colours and gentle creatures.

Bending her knees, she leapt, reaching for the upper atmospheres, manipulating gravity until she reached the vast blackness of space. Focusing on the echoes rippling through the universe she followed it, unerring, heedless of the sights unseen before, around her.


End file.
